Conociendome a mi mismo: Mis origenes
by Sarugafe
Summary: Espero os guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente Sarugafe comentando  
y bueno chicos, la ultima vez di mi regreso a fanfiction, este fic lo quiero subir al libro, ya que me ha encantado la historia, el trama, la cronologia, basicamente... ¡Todo el maldito juego!, asi es es un juego el beyond two souls que me ha encantado y se los recomiendo un montonazo, yo ya lo he jugado y me encanto.  
Pero sin mas aqui los dejo con el fic. Y abajo les tengo una poesia corta triste  
-: dialogo/susurro  
":pensamiento  
#:dialogo fantasma  
"Naci con una extraña habilidad, la capacidad de ver lo que ningun ser humano a visto antes. En mi cabeza hay desorden. Los recuerdos, sonidos, aromas. Quiero recordar. Empezar de cero. Y descubrir... Quien soy..."  
-Te encontre en el camino, en el medio de la nada. ¿Que hacias ahi?- Luces, arboles y gritos. -Acaso... ¿Alguien ha intentado hacerte daño?- Disparos, mas luces, cansado, hambriento... Asustado -Y... ¿Que tal si me dices tu nombre?, ¿Alguien que pueda ayudarte?. Debes de tener familia... Amigos... Alguien que pueda decirme quien eres tu...- una persona, luz calida y... frio -Lo lamento, pero si no me ayudas, no puedo ayudarte- "(Suspiro) ...No estamos llendo a ningun sitio... ¿Mh? Su brazo esta..." -...Es una... ¿Sicatriz?... ¿Es de hace poco?...- "Hacercare mi mano para inspeccionarla mejor... ¡!" una taza se estrella contra la pared... Sin que nadie la sostenga...

-¡Por favor escuchame, ellos no tienen ni la mas minima idea de a lo que se enfrentan! ¡Si quieren hacerle frente van a...!, ¿Hola? ¿Hola?, ¡Maldicion! ¡Acelera!-  
-¡Si señora!-

"Lo se Kurama... Ya vienen..."  
La comisario sale del salon para ir a sentarse con su compañero  
-Venga Izumo, ¿Ha habido suerte con el gaki?-  
-Para nada Kotetsu, este crio es mudo o algo asi, pero ¿Sabes lo que hizo?-  
-¿Que? ¿Acaso te hizo un dibujito de esos para comunicarse contigo? jajaja-  
-No... De hecho, no se si fue el crio o no, pero... De alguna manera... una taza salio volando contra la pared... Sin que nadie la agarrara...-  
-Jajajaja, ¡Parece que tus horas extra te estan afectando amigo!-  
-Tio... No es broma... Lo hizo de enserio...- Izumo mostraba un semblante serio que hacia que Kotetsu pensara que en verdad habia pasado  
-Pero... ¿Y como lo hi...¡!-  
Las puertas se abrieron rapidamente dejando ver un grupo del S.W.A.T, dirigiendose a donde estaba aquel chico  
-¡Eh no pueden pasar asi como asi! ¡Esto es nuestra jurisdiccion!-  
-Me vale mierda tus jurisdiccion, fuimos enviados por el presidente a acabar con la amenaza que la localizamos aqui-  
El agente señala a la puerta de interrogatorio, donde estaba...  
-¿El crio? ¡Por favor solo tiene 16! ¡Que tan grave puede ser!-  
-Ese crio puede matar, infiltrarse, controlar a cualquier persona del mundo... Y nos incluye, ¡Por eso vinimos! ¡A acabarlo!-  
Los agentes se preparan para entrar a ese pequeño lugar donde estaba nuestro protagonista, ah me olvide de decirles su nombre... Naruto...

Un auto se acerca a la comisaria en donde estaban todos los personajes de los anteriores sucesos, una señora de unos 50, pechugona, rubia y de ojos marrones corria adentro de la instalacion, en donde parecia que habia pasado un huracan... Hasta soldados muertos, destripados y fatalmente torturados por su manera de morir yacian en puertas, piso, mesas y paredes, imaginaros que tan dolorosa fue su muerte para quedar pegado a la pared despues de que transcurrio una hora... Donde la mujer buscaba rastros de vida... Lo unico que encontro fueron a dos comisarios que se quedaron bajo un escrito mientras ocurria la matanza...  
-Naruto... ¿Porque?...-

El experimento  
Años antes...  
Un niño rubio, de ojos azules y tres marcas de nacimiento en forma de bigotes, jugaba con un trencito en su habitacion al lado de su cama, una puerta se abre y sale quien el conoce como shizune, una amiga de la , que tambien era amiga suya  
-¿Como estas Naruto-kun?-  
-Bien, eso creo...- al chico no le importa y sigue jugando con su tren  
-Se que estas entretenido con ese juguete y todo lo demas, pero creo que ya es la hora de ir con Tsunade... ¿Esta bien?-  
-De acuerdo Shizune-nii, vamos...-  
Shizune lo toma de la mano y le sonrrie, mientras que ellos se dirigen a donde esta la jefa de su amiga, toda la gente de la instalacion lo saludaba alegremente a su paso  
llegan a una sala en la que esta la , hay un asiento rojo y enfrente hay un escritorio con unas figuras, arriba formando un circulo de metal hay entr camaras de vigilancia, solo por seguridad.  
Shizune agarra un objeto raro y lo pone en mi cabeza  
-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, ¡Es como un gorro de vaquero! ¡Como los que a ti te gustan!  
-¡Si señor! ¡Te ves como todo un vaquero!-  
Shizune se va junto con Tsunade sin antes decirle  
-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada, lo juro-  
Las dos se van fuera de la habitacion, llendo a un cuarto donde podian ver todo lo que hacia Naruto  
-Naruto, ¿Puedes oirme?-  
El solo responde con la cabeza afirmativamente  
-Bien, empezemos, Sakura esta en el otro cuarto y tiene las mismas figuras que tu al frente, ella va a elegir una y tu tienes que adivinar cual eligio, ¿Entendistes?-  
El vuelve a asentir con la cabeza  
-Bien, provemos. Primera carta-  
En la mente de Naruto, algo le informo que la carta era la que tenia forma de estrella asi que estira el dedo y la selecciona  
-Siguiente-  
La chica selecciona otra carta, esta vez, una estrella  
La informacion vuelve a llegar a Naruto  
Y asi hasta que terminan las cartas  
-Naruto, en el otro salon hay una pequeña construccion, ¿Crees que puedas derribarla?-  
El vuelve a asentir con la cabeza y en poco tiempo la miniconstruccion cae  
-¿Hay algo mas que puedas mover?-  
Y las cartas de la chica vuelan al piso violentamente. Y luego la silla en la que estaba, aquella mujer se estaba alarmando demasiado  
-¡Sacadme de aqui pero ya!, ¡La puerta esta trabada!, ¡Ayuda!-  
-¡Naruto, ya basta!-  
Las luces titilan, las cosas siguen cayendo mientras son empujadas por una fuerza invisible, las camaras se van destruyendo una por una, los vidrios empiezan a agrietarse, todo cae a manos de un ser invisible  
-¡Naruto tienes que parar!-  
-No quiere parar, no lo controlo yo...-  
-¡Abridme! ¡Ya abrid...¡!-  
-¡La esta matando apurate!-  
-¡No puedo Tsunade-sama!-  
-¡Que le den a la puerta!-  
Aquella mujer rubia pega una patada a la puerta pero fue innecesario, ya que antes de caer la puerta, el niño grita  
-¡Kurama te detienes pero ya!-  
De repente la mujer se afloja como si no hubiera pasado nada, y sale corriendo por la puerta llorando y con miedo. Tsunade va a abrazar a Naruto para consolarlo  
-Ya esta, ya paso todo, no te preocupes-  
-Oba-chan, tengo miedo, me dijeron que los mounstros no existen, eso es mentira, si existen. Y esto... No terminara... Nunca... -

La embajada  
Años despues del experimento...  
Se veia a Naruto de smoking, acompañado de una chica peliazul y de ojos miel, entraron a una mansion bastante elegante, entre susurros Naruto habla con su compañera  
-Konan, ¿Cual es el plan B?-  
-No hay plan B, si algo sale mal no podras hacer absolutamente nada-  
-(suspiro) Lo que imaginaba, en fin... Menuda mierda es llevar smoking, esta muy ajustado...- mientras se acomodaba y rascaba los brazos -Me cago en no poder ponerme otra cosa...-  
-No, que va, el smoking te va de maravilla... Lo mas importante, actua normal-  
-(sonriendo en forma burlona) ¿Entonces les sonrio o soy natural?-  
-Venga si eres todo un graciosillo-  
-Solo cuando me puedan descubrir y balearnos a los dos-  
-¡Konan! ¡Que gusto que hayas venido!-  
-Siempre es un placer, . Eh quisiera presentarle a mi amigo, Naruto-  
-El placer es mio Naruto-  
-Eh, caballeros, les devuelvo a su anfitrion, hablamos luego Rikishi-  
-Hasta luego Konan-  
Los dos salieron de la viste de aquel sujeto rechoncho y asqueroso hasta perderse de su interes  
-El me odia, he estado imaginando mi cabeza en una estaca. Ire a saludar a unas personas, tu mezclate entre la multitud y buscate un lugar seguro, aqui comienza la mision-  
Konan se retira a saludar a unas cuantas personas y deja solo al rubio  
"Bien, un lugar tranquilo, un lugar tranquilo, un lugar tranquilo, ¿Los sillones?, No, hay varios grupos en todos ellos. ¿Con los musicos?, No, llaman mucho la atencion.  
El gira en busca de un lugar donde se pueda tener privacidad. Y lo encuentra  
"Ah, que mejor lugar que el baño de hombres"  
Abre la puerta para acceder al baño. Un tanto lujoso, todo marmol y un vidrio grande al frente nada fuera de lo normal, acontinuacion entra en uno de las cabinas donde estan los inodoros, se sienta y mira hacia arriba  
"¿Estas lista, Kurama?"  
#...Si...#  
"Bien, empezemos, ve hacia arriba, habra dos guardias vigilando el despacho del gordo. Toma control de otro de los guardias laterales e intenta entrar al despacho"  
Kurama sigue sus instrucciones, en la parte de arriba un guardia mira hacia arriba bruscamente y sus ojos se vuelven totalmente blancos, Kurama fue la responsable de esto, y entro al despacho esperando indicaciones de su "concubino".  
"Bien, ahora detras de la foto del gordo debe haber una caja fuerte, busca un interruptor y activalo"  
El guardia fantasma busca por el lugar hasta encontrar debajo de el escritorio un boton, al apretarlo, el retrato sube y revela una caja fuerte  
"Kurama, aqui viene la parte que mas te gusta, sal del cuerpo del sujeto, matalo y ve hacia la caja fuerte, quiza haya algo que nos sirva"  
La fantasma sigue sus instrucciones saliendo del cuerpo, el guardia esta confuso de no estar en su puesto, pero a la fantasma no le interesa, y empieza a asfixiar al guardia antes de que pudiera hacer un ruido, luego de unos minutos el sujeto cae sin vida al suelo, y con su fuerza invisible rompe la cerradura de la caja fuerte y logra abrirlo, alli hay un libro, lo abre y empieza a pasarle datos  
"Bien hecho... Kurama"  
Naruto por reflejo, empieza a anotar los datos en un cuaderno, una vez terminado, alguien toca la puerta e interrumpe la conexion, no importa, ya logro su acometido  
-¿Si quien es?-  
-Eh... ¿ ?-  
-Si, ¿Que sucede?-  
-La señorita Konan lo busca, ¿Saldra pronto?-  
La puerta se abre y el joven sale  
-Gracias por avisar-  
El se va y lo esta esperando Konan en un sillon, hacen contacto visual, Ino se levanta y se dirige con Naruto a la salida, tomada del brazo de Naruto, pero Rikishi se interpone  
-¿Se van tan pronto?, Me encantaria que se quedaran un tiempo mas-  
-Lo lamento señor, es que... Me siento mal-  
-¡Oh! ¡Esta bien! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! ¡Nos vemos!-

La fiesta  
Años atras...  
Un auto negro llegaba a lo que seria un barrio en una rotonda cerrada, alli dentro estaban Tusnade y Naruto  
-Oba-chan, no estoy muy seguro de querer entrar-  
-¡Nada de eso! ¡No he venido aqui para recorrer el lugar! ¡No te vas a echar atras ahora!-  
-Venga, no conozco a nadie de ese lugar, ¿Que quieres que haga?-  
-Socializa, ten amigos, aunque sea trata de pasarlo bien, anda ve-  
"(suspiro)... Oba-chan, lo que haces para convencerme...-  
El abre la puerta, pero su chofer lo detiene  
-Ah, y dale este libro, es un regalo para el-  
-Vale, nos vemos-  
La puerta se cierra y el chico se acerca a la casa, toca el timbre y la atiende el cumplañero, un tal chico llamado Kiba Inuzuka  
-¡Ah vale tu debes ser Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Venga pasa!-  
Dentro de ahi estaban un par de personas mas, un chico con una campera verde y pantalones azules, lentes redondos y usaba la capucha de la campera, tambien, una chica de ojos perla, pelo azul, y campera y pantalones violeta y blanco, luego un chico que parecia ser algun familiar de la ojiperla, de pelo negro, semblante serio y saco negro con pantalones blancos  
-Chicos os presento a Uzumaki Naruto, mira ellos son Shino, Hinata, y Neji-  
-Un gusto...-  
-Ho-hola...-  
-Mh-  
#La verdad son muy sociables ¿No crees?#  
"¡Kurama a callar!, Tsunade quiere que socialize, asi que por favor ¡No te metas!"  
#Vale, vale, tranquilo, que solo bromeaba#  
-¡Venga chicos que empieze la fiesta! ¡Neji a por la comida! ¡Hinata a por la musica! ¡Y Shino baja las persianas!-  
Todos siguieron las ordenes de Kiba para empezar la fiesta, dentro de poco todo oscurecio, mientras una bola de colores con un foco dentro iluminaba el salon  
-¡Traje cerveza!-  
El chico alocado deja los paquetes en la mesita de estar. Naruto agarra una cerveza y se atraganta con ella, tosiendo, deja la lata  
-Ja, tranquilo chico, no te atragantes con ella-  
-Deja Shino, es su primera vez con la cerveza-  
-No que va, ya la habia tomado antes-  
-¡Todos a bailar!  
Mientras que todos estan bailando en el salon, Naruto se va al pasillo, una queja de Kurama se presentaba  
#¡Haber niñato! ¿Como esta eso de beber cuando solo tienes 13 años!#  
"Por favor Kurama, yo solo... Queria seber como es eso de tener amigos, salir y... Aventurarse y ser feliz... Pero lo que hice no esta bien y lo entiendo..."  
#...Bien, creo que aprendiste la leccion, cuidate... Naruto-kun#  
"¿Kun?, ¿Desde cuando me dices asi?"

"Vale no hace falta que me ignores, entiendo tu indirecta"  
El vuelve a entrar al salon, ahora es mas silenciosa, sin contar la musicay que todos bailaban, el se sienta en una silla que estaba por ahi, pero en nada de lo que estuvo, la niña de ojos perla, la tal Hinata, se sienta a su lado  
-Ho-hola... Soy Hinata, Naruto ¿No?-  
-Eh, si...-  
-Nunca te vi en la escuela, ¿No vas a clases?-  
-Eh, veras, estoy en otro programa, eh, con un tutor propio. Es... Un problema, casi nunca veo a alguien de mi edad, asi que quise venir a esta fiesta para, ya sabes, socializar, conocer gente, cosas asi... Eh... ¿Te sientes bien?, Estas muy roja-  
-¡S-si! ¡Estoy bien!-  
Ya calmada y con la cara de color normal continua  
-Y tu... ¿Que haces para divertirte?, Yo, solo toco el violin y nado, me encantan mis hobbies, bueno, si no me gustaran no los haria-  
Ambos se rien por un rato, hasta que se corta la risa y es turno del muchacho  
-Bueno yo... Seguro te parecera una tonteria, pero, a mi me gusta leer y, los deportes, osea, no soy un tipo que haga muchas cosas, pero me divierte lo que hago-  
-Y... Dime ¿Porque te han puesto en el cuarto turno?-  
-...Veras tengo... Un vinculo... con una entidad... Quiza me creas loco... Pero es cierto...-  
-¿Entidad?, ¿Algo asi como... Un fantasma?-  
-...Si, es como una prescencia invisible que me sigue a donde vaya, tambien es mi amiga, asi que no piensa lastimarme, y aunque yo pudiera, jamas la lastimaria-  
-Entonces... ¿Esta aqui? ¿Ahora?-  
-Es de coña, es de coña, aqui no hay nadie-  
Se quedan en silencio unos minutos hasta que la musica cambia en un tono dulce y melodioso  
-Emh, Naruto-kun... ¿Qui-quisieras bailar conmigo?-  
#¡¿Naruto-kun?! ¡Solo yo puedo decirle asi!#  
"Kurama, ¿En que quedamos?"  
#Vale, la cria vive... De momento#  
-Vale, no tengo ningun inconveniente-  
Ambos se levantan de los asientos, Naruto le extiende la mano a Hinata para que se levante, ella se sonrroja y la toma agachando la cabeza, se dirigen a la pista de baile, ella lo sujeta por el cuello, mientras el agarra su cintura, ella se sonrroja aun mas, y empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la melodia  
-Sabes Naruto-kun, Quiza te lo digan todas las chicas que van tras de ti pero... Me pareces...Lindo-  
-Que va, tu de seguro se lo dices a todos los chicos que te gustan-  
-No... Tu... Tienes algo que los demas no, encanto, inteligencia, tierno, comprensivo y asi puedo seguir todo el dia...-  
-Hina-chan, tu tambien tienes todo eso... y mas-  
Ella se sonrroja como un tomate y agacha la cabeza para ocultar la gran verguenza que tenia, ellos se juntan, el, apretando sus caderas, ella, acercandolo con su cuello, luego se dan un pequeño espacio entre cabeza y cabeza, y se funden en un intenso beso, la musica, el sitio, todo era perfecto en ese momento, luego se separan, pero sin dejar de abrazarse.  
Pero la musica se corta por el tal Neji  
-Eh chicos he oido que Naruto tiene poderes, ¿Porque no nos haces una demostracion?-  
El deja de abrazarla para prestarle atencion al crio que estaba delante suyo  
-Ña, de seguro se lo ha inventado-  
-Eso has una demostracion-  
-Que va, yo no tengo poderes-  
-Ya les dije, si es un cabron mentiroso...-  
#...Ese tio... ¡Voy a aplastarlo como un insecto!#  
-Haber chicos llego el mejor momento, la de la tarta... ¡Y los regalos!-  
Luego de abrir los regalos... Llega el regalo del rubio.  
Kiba lo habre... Y se desiluciona en cuanto lo ve  
-Tio ¿Que es esto? ¿Es una broma? ¿Un libro?-  
-Dejame adivinar ¿Lo robaste de la biblioteca de tu abuelo?-  
-¡No puedo creer que vegas para traerme esta porqueria!-  
-Se cree muy listo, pero no es mas que un cabron agrandado-  
-¡Chico parad, no ha echo nada!-  
-Hey, Hinata tiene razon, el es un buen tipo-  
-Joder y encima lo defiendes Hinata, me das verguenza-  
-Y yo ni queria que viniera, mi madre me obligo-  
-Debemos... Ponerle un castigo propio de su desonra-  
Neji le pega un puñetazo en el estomago y lo hace caer, el y Kiba lo agarran y se lo llevan, abren una puerta del armario y lo arrojan adentro  
-¡Que te den Uzumaki!-  
Le cierran y traban la puerta antes de que pudiera levantarse  
-¡Venga chicos! ¡Sigamos festejan...-  
No fue capaz de terminar la frase, Hinata le pego un bofeton que rezono por el cuarto  
-¡Te jodes Kiba!, yo, ¡Me largo!-  
Kiba se sobaba la mejilla en la que recibio el golpe, a continuacion se acerco Shino  
-Y tu Neji...-  
Le devolvio el favor a Naruto, cumpliendo con la misma turtura que el le impuso  
-...Que te den por culo, me averguenzas de tu comportamiento-  
Antes de irse, salvajemente le pega una patada en el estomago, mientras con el rubio...  
"Kurama... Por favor... Ayudame..."  
#... Si, pero... Solo si prometes vengarte...#  
"Lo juro... Juro que me voy a vengar"  
La puerta se abre, dejando libre al chico, con la puerta abierta hacia la calle, pero el se gira y va hacia la habitacion donde Neji y Kiba se recuperaron, el antes de abrir la puerta dice  
-...Hazlo Kurama...-  
#Sera un placer#  
Ella va hacia adentro de la habitacion, ve que los dos estaban jugando videojuegos, lo primero que hace, es apagar la tele, luego tirar la consola causando que se rompa  
-Muy gracioso Neji, hoy estas super chistoso-  
-Eh que yo no eh sido-  
Luego la mesa se mueve bruscamente, casi volteandose, ambos por el miedo intentan salir  
-¡La puerta no se abre!-  
La fuerza misteriosa seguia atacando, causando la destruccion de los electrodomesticos, aplatamiento de muebles y atacando a los crios, en un momento Kurama aprovecha una oportunidad, una vela se estralla contra una cortina, causando que se empieze a incinerar, ellos ahogados por el humo producido por el fuego que se extendia a gran magnitud, lograron habrir la puerta a tiempo para escapar, saliendo justo antes de que el fuego calcinara todo lo que estaba dentro, y Naruto estaba en la calle mirando su accion junto con su complice fantasma.  
Al instante llega un auto negro, del cual, sale Tsunade, ella corre a abrazarlo, temiendo que algo le haya pasado  
-¡Es el diablo!... ¡El diablo!-  
-Vamonos-  
Ella le habre la puerta del coche y ambos se van...  
Y bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, lo hare de 12 capis o mas ya que no es muy largo pero bueno  
¡Aqui nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente Sarugafe en linea  
Buenos dias gente aqui les traigo el sugundo cap de este fic, antes dije que iva a poner noseque y se me olvido hoy si lo dejo, y el que adivine a que artista musical pertenece, le hago un oneshot de lo me diga el primer comentario (No voy a hacer yaoi Nee-san)  
Tambien estoy trabajando en mi otro fic, ya que mucha gente lo pide y tiene una gran demanda  
y sin mas aqui continua el fic

La primera entrevista  
Años antes...  
El rubio esta sentado en una silla, el esta en una sala, sin el mas minimo conocimiento de la visita, repentinamente una silla se agita y choca suavemente sin perder el control contra la pared  
-¡Basta Kurama, tu nos metistes en esto, para ya!-  
En breve tiempo entra una mujer pelirroja y se sienta a su lado  
-La doctora cuidara de ti por un tiempo... Parece muy simpatica, y pasa quiere verte-  
Su sonrisa aplicada en el era muy efectiva, el detestaba eso  
-(Suspiro) Esta bien mama, ahora ire-  
Se levanta y camina hacia donde su madre habia salido recientemente, en aquella mini-oficina, se encuentra una señora rubia, con bata, lentes y una peca en la frente, ella lo mira y le sonrie  
-Buenos dias Naruto, Pasa-  
El cierra la puerta y se acomoda en una silla frente a ella  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunade, Senju Tsunade. Bueno, mi trabajo, consiste en estudiar sucesos... extraños, y luego demostrar lo que sucede. Tu mama me dijo que, tu tambien tienes un suceso que te acompaña continuamente-  
El asiente con la cabeza  
-¿El te acompaña siempre?-  
El solo eleva los hombros en señal de indiferencia  
-¿Desde que naciste?-  
El repite la accion anterior  
-¿Sabes concretamente que es?, ¿Como un fantasma o alguien que fallecio?-  
El continua indiferente a la situacion  
-¿Podrias... Dibujarmelo?-  
El asiente, un progreso se ilumina en la cabeza de Tsunade, ella le da una hoja y un lapiz, durante unos minutos dibuja, pero acaba y le gira la hoja a la doctora, ella se queda extrañada a lo que ve  
-A ver, entonces, este... Ser, es tu amigo y... ¿Esta conectado a ti?  
-Enrealidad es mi amiga, es una chica-  
-Ok... ¿Ella esta aqui ahora?-  
El asiente  
-¿Puedes pedirle que haga algo?-  
Un minuto de total silencio, al instante, un libro flota suavemente hacia la doctora, y se abre, desde el principio se ojea rapidamente, termina y lo cierra  
-¿Entonces... Tu le dices que hacer... ¿Y ella lo hace?-  
-Yo no la contolo, aunque ella solamente quiere protegerme, a veces se descontrola, pero nunca me ha echo daño, y hasta juega conmigo cuando no hay nadie mas-  
-¿Ella... Te ha echo eso?-  
-No... Fueron los mounstros-  
Ella se queda pensando en los "mounstros"  
-"Que habra querido decir con "mounstros""-

Bienvenido a la CIA  
Años despues...  
Un auto entra al departamento de la CIA, nuestro protagonista va con una chica poco mayor que el de pelo azul-violaceo con una flor de papel en la cabeza y de ojos miel, llegan, se bajan y la chica lo conduce hacia una habitacion  
-Bueno, aqui es, en este lugar viviras durante los siguientes 3 años. Empezaras a las 5 de la mañana, no llegues tarde... O lo lamentaras-  
Ella cierra la puerta causandole un escalofrio, de enserio esa mujer si que da miedo  
&Dia siguiente&  
Se encuentra corriendo en el campo de entrenamiento, primera prueba, saltar las llantas, la pasa pero se cae en la primera, luego saltar valla, pone un pie en ella y salta el charco de lodo debajo suyo continua, otra que llega mas arriba de la cintura, pone un brazo, acuesta el cuerpo, cruza y siguente valla pasa por abajo derrapando y ve las barras de entrenamiento, salta y brazo por brazo cruza  
-¡Muy bien Uzumaki !Sigue asi!-  
Fase completada. Fase siguiente: Entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo  
Un entrenador esta a su lado minetras otro sostiene unos almoadones, primero, golpe doble, direccto a los almoadones, patada alta, cubrirse, y agacharse para el golpe alto.  
-Perfecto, ahora mas rapido-  
El vuelve a hacer los anteriores pasos, pero ahora con la diferencia de que lo atacan, cada uno lo cumple exitosamente  
Fase completa. Fase siguiente: Cobertura y disparo  
-Te cubres, disparas y vuelves a cobertura ¿Entendido?-  
Sostiene la pistola, comienza el entrenamiento, un cartel de tiro se cruza en su camino, saca su arma y dispara, luego cruza hacia una barricada, va por arriba y una se alza sin que lo note, por reflejo le dsipara  
-Perfecto-  
Fase terminada. Fase siguiente: Examen de conocimientos  
Lee la pregunta y rapidamente se pone a contestar, este tema le resulta muy sencillo ya que lo vio durante un largo tiempo  
"Respuesta: Nk = 1/k 3d/k u(d)nkd"  
-Exelente trabajo Naruto-  
Fase terminada. Fase siguiente: Control de entidad  
-Muy bien recluta, quiero que tumbes esos barriles-  
El asiente con la cabeza y se prepara, su mano va hacia atras y como si empujara algo, los barriles caen, gira su mano hacia la otra piramide, la tumba a la perfeccion  
-Bien echo-  
Fase completada. Fase siguiente: Entrenamiento de combate final  
-Preparados, listos, ¡Ya!-  
Empiezan a pelear el bloquea, desvia, y golpea su barbilla al oponente, el ataca por el lado de la cabeza, se agacha y le tira un uppercut, se levanta aprovechando el aturdimiento y le pega una patada a las piernas derribandolo, se pone encima suyo y la clava una llava de brazo, el saca la señal de rendirse  
Fase completada. Fase final: Entrenamineto en campo  
saltar las llantas, la pasa pero se cae en la primera, luego saltar valla, pone un pie en ella y salta el charco de lodo debajo suyo continua, otra que llega mas arriba de la cintura, pone un brazo, acuesta el cuerpo, cruza y siguente valla pasa por abajo derrapando y ve las barras de entrenamiento, salta y brazo por brazo cruza, luego subir un muro de madera de 5 mts, salta hacia el primer escalon agarra el otro con mucho esfuerzo, lo logra y llega a la cima, por suerte salta y abajo hay una colchoneta, cae encima y su entrenador lo espero enfrente suyo  
Luego un rapido estiramiento dentro del hangar, el se esguinza y cae al suelo lastimado, pero siente una prescencia y la molestia se va  
"Gracias Kurama"  
#No hay porque#+  
&Dia final para la graduacion&  
-Bien señorito, hoy lo que seria una pre-mision, es tu encargo realizarla, solo tienes que llegar a la bandera y estaras graduado-  
-Si señor-  
-En sus marcas, listos, ¡Ya!-  
&Naruto POV&  
Me pongo detras de una caja, un soldado se acerca para hacerse el inocente y joderme el dia, no lo va a hacer, me voy adelante de la caja esperando que se acerque  
-¡Oh mira lo que... ¿?-  
Es mi oportunidad, salto encima suyo y le tapo la boca para que no grite, le pego la cabeza contra el suelo y queda inconsiente, uno menos para la meta, fijo contra la pared me fijo si viene alguien, despejado, continuo hacia un contenedor y me hagacho, escucho pasos, el gira a verme pero no llega ni a gritar que recibe un puñetazo en la cara quedando dormido, veo el siguiente lugar, hay un sujeto, no puedo hacer nada, Salvo que...  
"Kurama, distrae al guardia por favor"  
#Como quieras#  
Un barril se agita, el guardia curioso se acerca a el para inspeccionar, el toma ventaja de esto, correy le da una patada en la rodilla y lo ahorca hasta dejarlo sin conciencia.  
Hay una escalera, la usare para subir y tener un mayor rango de vision, hay un solo guardia cuidando, si no fallan mis calculos, creo que llegaria hasta donde esta y atacarlo mientras salto.  
y asi funciona, salta sobre el y lo agarra de la nuca estrellandolo en el piso, perfecto ya llego a la bandera  
"Perfecto"  
&Fin Naruto POV&  
-No esta mal Naruto-kun: Pero si nu fuera un ejercicio te hubieran volado los putos sesos-  
-Pero...-  
La pistola la agarra de su mano le hace una llave tirandola a Konan hacia un costado suyo y apuntandola  
-...Si no fuera un ejercicio, ya no tendrias la oportunidad de abrir esa bocaza Konan-san-  
Giro la pistola mostrandole el mango en señal de que la agarre, ella acepta el arma  
-Felicidades Uzumaki, estas en la CIA-

Perseguido  
Poco tiempo despues...  
En un lugar desconocido, un tren viaja a altas velocidades en la lluvia, nuestro protagonista, perscisamente va en un vagon, durmiendo, al fin teniendo un momento de descanso, pero es interrumpido por Kurama, ya que le tira la mochila a la cabeza  
"Mhhh, ¿Que pasa Kurama?"  
#Es que... ¿No estas preocupado porque puedan atraparte?#  
"No, perdieron el rastro de mi existencia, yo solo continuo viajando porque..."  
#¿Porque?...#  
"... Por el miedo de que vuelvan a encontrarme"  
Un hombre de traje azul entra al vagon y grita  
-¡Ya llegamos a la estacion N°3!-  
"Venga ya llegamos Kurama"  
Sin saber de la policia en la estacion, se levanta tranquilamente para bajar, pero gira a ver una ventana, su miedo se hizo realidad, lo volvieron a encontrar, la policia sube al tren  
-Hola a todos, ¿Me podrian enseñar su carnet?-  
Mientras interrogan a una persona, se levanta y trata de que no lo vean, pero eso no funciona como lo espera  
-Eh señor, por favor, vuelva a su asiento-  
-¡Mierda es el idiota, agarralo!-  
Abre la puerta rapidamente para escapar y pone todo lo que bloquea su camino para bloquear el de los polis, mientras corre por el segundo vagon un policia sale detras de un carretilla de alimentos y lo atrapa, no por mucho, le tira un cabezazo que le rompe la nariz, corre al siguiente vagon y abre una ventana, es su ultima salida, pero no puede el espacio es demasiado pequeño  
"¡Kurama rompe el cristal de los cojones!"  
Ni dijo algo que el cristal volo en pedazos, el salem al exterior por la ventana, agarrandose del borde del tren, casi sube al techo pero un policia lo agarra, no hay problema  
-¡Que te den por culo!-  
Le pega una patada en la cara que lo hace chocar contra la pared del vagon, finalmente sube y corre, no importa la direccion, mientras va hacia algun lado un policia se pone enfrente suyo apuntandolo con una pistola, el agarra el arma, la gira y le pega en la cabeza con el mango, uno menos faltan dos, el siguiente lo intenta taclear, no le funciona, le tira de los hombros hacia abajo haciendo que caiga y patada en la cara, el ultimo y sera libre.  
Pero, en vez de eso, vienen los tres juntos  
Uno viene de por si solo a patearlo, mal le agarra la pierna y golpe al estomago, el siguiente con un puñetazo, desvio y golpe al cuello, el otro lo agarra para que los otros lo golpeen, uno viene y le mete una doble patada en el pecho, cabezazo para librarse, y bloquea un puñetazo del otro, pero le agarra la mano, patada al femur para arrodillarse y codazo a la nuca, cae inconsiente, dos puñetazos se dirigen a el, los agarra y los desvia, va por el poli de la izquierda, le mete un puñetazo y por fin cae, queda uno, hace dos golpes, esquivados facilmente, le tira las manos hacia abajo y puñetazo al cuello y por ultimo un uppercut  
Pero cuando quiere seguir ya hay seis contando con los anteriores que se repusieron, solo queda... Saltar  
-¡Ayudame Kurama!-  
Una especie de onda de aire recubre su cuerpo y salta, aterriza suavemente y pierde a los polis.  
Y bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy espero les guste el segundo capitulo, dije que iba a poner una cancion y el que adivinara cual es en los comentarios, hare un especial parael/ella (No voy ha hacer yaoi Nee-san) y lo pondre en español y en ingles para darles una pista  
Say your prayers little one  
don't forget, my son  
to include everyone

tuck you in, warm within  
keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes

sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
off to never never land

something's wrong, shut the light  
heavy thoughts tonight  
and they aren't of snow white

dreams of war, dreams of liars  
dreams of dragon's fire

and of things that will bite

sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
off to never never land

now I lay me down to sleep  
pray the lord my soul to keep  
if I die before I wake  
pray the lord my soul to take

hush little baby, don't say a word  
and never mind that noise you heard  
it's just the beast under your bed,  
in your closet, in your head

exit light  
enter night  
grain of sand

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
we're off to never never land

Y en español

Dí tus plegarias pequeño  
No olvides hijo mío  
Incluir a todos

Te arropo, entras en calor  
Te mantengo libre de pecado  
Hasta que llegue el hombre de arena

Duerme con un ojo abierto  
Agarrando fuerte tu almohada

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vamos hacia la tierra de nunca jamás

Algo anda mal, apaga la luz  
Pensamientos pesados esta noche  
Y no son de Blanca Nieves

Sueños de guerra, sueños de mentirosos  
Sueños de fuego de dragones  
Y de cosas que morderán

Duerme con un ojo abierto  
Agarrando fuerte tu almohada

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vamos hacia la tierra de nunca jamás

Ahora me acuesto a dormir  
Le ruego al señor que conserve mi alma  
Si muero antes de despertar  
Le ruego al señor que se lleve mi alma

Callate nenito, no digas nada  
Y no te preocupes por ese ruido que oiste  
Son solo las bestias debajo de tu cama  
En tu armario, en tu cabeza

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Grano de arena

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vamos hacia la tierra de nunca jamás

Nos vamos a la tierra de nunca jamás  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos y chicas, soy Saruafe tambien conocido como el Yeti

Tanto que esperaron aqui esta el 3 capitulo de este fic, si no lo leyeron enel one-shot de Minecraft que hice, no publique esto por integradoras que tuve

Pero sin mas aqui los dejo con su historia tan anelada

/  
Un amigo imaginario...

En un cuarto oscuro, alli me encontraba yo, era comunmente mi habitacion pero, tenia miedo a los mounstros que estaban alli, pero no eran imaginaciones mias, no era tan tonto, este mounstro era mi amiga, pero ella si me daba miedo de vez en cuando...

La luz de la habitacion empezo a chispear, por la ventana entraba un viento frio que movia bruscamente las cortinas, cada vez ambos empezaron a aumentar el ritmo, el viento tiro un jarroncito de porcelana y la lampara chispeo hasta que el foco exploto. Naruto se levanto gritando

-¡Mama!-  
Dia siguiente...

"Me quede pensando en lo de anoche, no entiendo que fue lo que paso, ¿Habra sido Kurama?, No lo creo, ella es buena conmigo, ya estamos cerca de navidad y hoy nieva, lastima que no me dejen salir..."

-Hijo, ¿Piensas estar todo el dia mirando la ventana?, ¿Por que no buscas algo que haceer?...-

"Ire a lavarme la cara, con eso quiza se me quite el sueño...-

El tranquilamente se separa de la ventana, y va hacia las escaleras y sube, el baño esta hacia la derecha, el agua fria lo despertara si o si, al terminar de mojarse, se mira en el espejo, se queda mirandolo tontamente, algo negro toma desprevenido a Naruto y lo asusta con su explosiva prescencia reflejada en el espejo

"¿Que... Que fue eso?... No importa, de seguro fue Kurama-chan..."

Luego va a su cuarto, el lugar mas tranquilo de la casa... Salvo de noche...

Se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a dibujar, Kurama obserba su dibujo, estaba dibujando su forma de Ente, no era tan equivocado el concepto artistico, mas bien, era casi igual... Sale de su escritorio para volver abajo, el dibujar es un pequeño desahoge para el, pero deja sus pensamientos cuando su madre lo llama

-¡Naruto, haz el favor de traerme el aceite del garage!-

-¡Vale!-

El entra en la oscura habitacion de la casa, este lugar le causa escalofrios, por suerte, encuentra el aceite rapido, es algo pesada. Empieza a haber ruidos extraños, gruñidos, gritos y maldiciones con tono mounstroso y ahogado, una de las luces se apaga y sale un neon rojo oscuro, Naruto al estar de espaldas no lo notaba, sale a tiempo antes de que algo le pasara, llevandole el aceite hasta su madre en la cocina

-Gracias querido. ¿Porque no sales a jugar afuera? Te llamare cuando este la cena-

Va hacia la puerta, agarra el abrigo, las botas, una bufanda y un gorro de lana

**"Ohhh, Naruto-kun, te vez tan lindo con ese traje... Y cuando crezcas, quiero ser yo la primera en sacarte tu traje..."**

Kurama aunque fuese mujer, era una pervertida de primera calidad, pero no sabia ni ella misma si sentia lujuria o amor hacia el...

-Ahora vuelvo-

Sale hacia el patio congelado y envuelto en nieve

-Vale, encima que me aburro me congelo, ¿A ti te da igual no, Kurama?, total no pasas ni por calor ni por frio-

El toma asiento en el columpio y empieza a balancearse, no toma mucha velocidad, asi que le pide ayuda a su amiga

-¿Me echas una mano Kurama?-

**"Ahhhh, ¡Su cara es super tierna! ¡Por supuesto que te ayudare!"**

Naruto repentinamente empieza a tomar mucho mas impulso, levantandose cada vez mas, decide saltar en un punto alto del columpio y cae directo en una montañita de nieve, funciona como acolchado y no sufre ningun daño, escucha niños jugar en la calle, por su curiosidad se asoma a ver tras una parte de la cerca rota y los ve jugar al mismo tiempo que ellos lo ven

-¡Eh Naruto, ven a jugar!-

-¡Vale!-

Se levanta del suelo y cruza la cerca, empezando una guerra de nieve, un crio en un momento se le acerca y empieza a ahogarlo con nieve, el chico no tenia idea, pero de verdad se estaba ahogando

"¡Sueltalo mocoso!"

Kurama usa su poder para empujar el chico hacia un arbol, pero solo cae en la nieve, de momento se cabrea y grita

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un verdadero maldito! ¡Casi me matas cabron!-

Naruto se enfada de mala manera, ¿El se estaba ahogando por su culpa y se vuelve loco por que Kurama lo empuja? Este capullo va a sufrir

-No he sido yo, pero bien que te lo tenias merecido, ¿¡Me estabas ahogando con la nieve y te que quejas por un empuje!?, el cabron eres tu-

El chico va hacia donde esta Naruto y lo agarra por cuello del saco

-Retira lo que dijistes, pideme perdon y no te hare nada-

Levantando su puño en señal de amenaza esperaba la rendicion de Naruto, pero no se esperaba su respuesta

-Que-te-jodan-

Naruto se safa de la mano del crio y se prepara para pelear, pero una mano lo detiene

-¡Ya es suficiente tonto, nos vamos a casa!-

"Otra vez este tipo, como te odio Kisame"

"Tenia que haber matado a ese mocoso ¡Tendria que haberlo matado!, Ahora solo le traje problemas a Naruto"

Kisame lo lleva hasta el salon, donde estaba su madre descansando

-¿Que hacias afuera en la calle? ¡Sabes que no puedes salir!-

-Vi a los demas jugar... Yo solo quiero tener amigos...-

-¡Y que le habias echo a ese crio!-

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Kurama penso que me estaban haciendo daño y por esto reacciono!-

-¡Estoy harto de Kurama!... Esta ves... ¡Te pasastes de la raya!-

Kisame levanta su mano como para pegarle, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, todos los electronicos seprenden y empiezan a chispear

"O bajas tu mano, o te la corto" (La mano, malpensados)

-Ve a tu cuato... ¡Ya!-

En la noche...

-Intenta dormir un poco, a sido un dia muy largo. Hasta mañana-

El condensador...

Años despues...  
-Naruto, arriba-

-Mmmm, ¿Que pasa Obaa-chan?-

-Vistete, tenemos que ir a un lugar-

En el coche...  
-Veras, el DPA inicio un proyecto para estudiar "el otro lado", le pusieron de nombre Inframundo, diseñaron una especie de portal capaz de ir hacia el mas alla-  
-¿Un portal?¿Sera el mundo de Kurama este mas alla?-

-Suponemos que si, pero hubo un error, no pensaron que las Entes pasarian a este mundo y no podemos apagar el portal. Los que estaban en el edificio fueron asesinados, los equipos de rescate no volvieron. Pidieron que vinieras tu a solucionar el problema, yo les dije que solo eras un niño, pero eres el unico que puede enfrentarse a las Entes-

Ellos llegan hasta la central

-Naruto, si no quieres hacerlo nos volvemos y clausuraremos este lugar, no te hagas problema-

-No pasa nada Tsunade, voy a hacerlo y saldre vivo, tenlo en cuenta-

Al pasar por la entrada, ve gente lastimada, en malas condiciones, hablando de pesadillas y mounstros que los atacaron mientras agonizan, se pone enfrente a la entrada y apretando sus puños, con firmeza y decision entra en aquel catastrofico lugar. Un cientifico de la instalacion le habla

-El portal esta en el sotano, te advierto que las entidades que salieron de la brecha no son como la tuya segun tengo informado, vienen de los mas profundo del mas alla y no sabemos casi nada de ellas-  
-Tranquilo, no voy a palmarla hoy-

Entro en el pasillo, mi unica compania es Kurama y tengo que apagar ese portal a como de lugar  
"No se tu Kurama, pero yo tengo un miedo de los cojones"

"Tu almenos no tienes que verlas, eso si que da miedo"

Un charco de sangra como si algo se hubiera aplastado alli, me revuelve el estomago, pero mas que asco siento miedo, el charco va en linea a un rincon oscuro, no me imagino lo que habra sufrido este tipo. Llego al ascensor sin que nada pase, ahora el problema, toco el boton para que se habra y esta atascado

"Kurama echame una mano aqui"

Ella obedece y baja hacia el piso donde se atasco, aqui esta el problema, una caja impide que se cierre, la empuja hasta que safa, y el ascensor responde y sube

-Vale gracias Kurama-

Un hombre totalmente destripado aparece en el piso, no sabe si vomitar o tamblar del miedo, pero hay que seguir. Me acerco al cadaver para inspeccionar si tiene algo util

"Kurama, ¿Hay alguna manera de saber que le paso a este hombre?"

"Ahora mismo te lo informo"

Kurama dirige la escencia de el sujeto muerto hacia Naruto, dandole toda la informacion de su vida, pero la causa de su muerte serviria para informarse y salvar la suya. Todo de un golpe se informa

-Las entidades llegaron al ultimo piso y van a por el tercero-

El 4° piso es un desastre, todos estan muertos y todo destruido, la puerta esta tapada por el cadaver de un tipo del escuadron, intento apartarlo de la puerta, pero el esta vivo y alarmado

-¡No entres... Dentro... solo hay... Muerte!...-

Lo del poli fue un susto, pero me advirtio que hasta aqui llegaron las entidades hasta ahora, entro y dentro hay un largo pasillo, al final esta la puerta para continuar, aparentemente esta atascada, me fijo por la ventana, un cientifico de ojos blancos se asoma por ella, del susto caigo al piso, al volver a fijarme rapidamente por si habia una mala reaccion, pero se habia ido,

"Eh Kurama, echa morro a la puerta, por favor"

"Como quieras, ¿Aun piensas que es seguro continuar?"

"Me lo encargaron, no queda otra cosa por hacer"

La puerta se desbloquea, un escalofrio le recorre el cuerpo, las entidades estan cerca, a mala suerte el pasillo para continuar esta bloqueado por una pared de fuego, hay otro camino, una ventilacion en el techo, ¿Como llegar a ella?, Derribando una estanteria por supuesto, llendo por la tuberia llega a la sala que era tapada por el fuego, pero estaba atrapado en una habitacion hermetica (sellada), ¿Como salir?, Sencillo, agarrando una silla y rompiendo el vidrio para que se pueda salir

-¡Pero me cago en!-

El pasillo tambien tenia fuego que lo bloqueaba, al lado de el habia un bombero, bombero = extintor, y alli estaba, y era mejor sacarlo de alli antes de que explotase, agarrandolo se dispuso a apagar el fuego, continuando su camino, escucha gemidos de dolor dentro de un laboratorio, un hombre con vida  
-¡Vete de aqui! ¡Por favor dejame!-

-Tranquilo doc, soy humano, no hay nada que temer...-

-Las entidades... Invadieron el laboratorio... ¡Aun estan aqui!, Pude esconderme, pero siguen en este lugar-

-Escucheme, tranquilicese, intente llegar al ascensor, ya este en funcionamiento y puede irse-

-¿Tu no vienes?, Esas cosas... Van a destriparte...-

-No estoy solo... Tengo a alguien de mi lado...-

**"Naruto-kun... Si fueras un Ente, no te imaginas las cosas que haria contigo..."**

-Todos morimos solos-

El cientifico corre, pero escucho unos chillidos horripilantes y el doctor para, es obio, doc murio y la entidad quiere matarme, ¿Sabra que si lo mato en un cuerpo humano la Ente muere?, hoy lo va a descubrir

-¡Muere hijo de puta!-

Agarra una silla y me la tira, llego a cubrirme pero el impacto me tira al piso, tira una mesa para aplastarme, giro y no me pasa nada, pero ya es hora de que yo ataque, agarro un palo de metal y le doy en la cabeza, no le pasa nada, le pego 3 veces mas, agarra el mi arma y me empuja, intenta al lanzarla, darme en la cabeza, aqui si que me cabreo, pero algo pasa, al pasar por el fuego, el cadaver poseido cae

"¿Les debilita el fuego?"

No hay tiempo, agarro una tuberia con punta y se la clavo en la cabeza, ahora si que esta muerto, venga hay que seguir... Encuentro una puerta que lleva hacia la parte final, pero un armario lo tapa

-¡A la mierda!-

Patea el armario varias veces hasta que cae, la bronca es un impulso de fuerza, al pasar por alli, cajones salen disparados hacia el camillas de laboratorio con intencion de arrollarlo y lamparas que caen casi en su cabeza, llega a la sala criogenica, al parecer salio de control y todo esta congelado, cadaveres en el piso cubiertos de hielo hacen mas terrorifica esta habitacion, de seguro si o si al final de este lugar esta la sala de control de portal, la puerta necesita una tarjeta para abrirse, esto tomara un tiempo ya que hay bastantes cadaveres, por suerte el primero que ve tiene la tarjeta, pero los cuerpos reaccionan, se levantan y vienen a por el, los esquiva para saltar por el vidrio y llegar mas rapido, al pasar la tarjeta no responde, los muertos vivientes vienen a por el, ve una pistola en el suelo, solo queda algo por hacer

-Esto va a ser como en el Resident Evil...-

Les empieza a disparar, todos los disparos en la cabeza sin fallar ninguno, aunque nunca halla tenido una de estas, no lo hizo nada mal, una vez que las Entes mueren, intenta un par de veces mas hasta que la puerta se abre, alli esta, la brecha, miles de Entes estan alli, hora de cerrarlo y volver a casa, acciona la palanca para apagarlo, pero... No funciona...

-¡Me cago en dios, esta mierda no funciona!-

El mira para afuera buscando algun tipo de solucion, por suerte la hay, otro interruptor...

-Si alcanzo esa mierda y salgo vivo de aqui, juro que voy a masacrar al idiota que hizo este proyecto. Kurama, yo me echo a correr y tu me cuidas la espalda ¿Vale?. ¡Vamos!-

Naruto abre rapidamente la puerta y corre hacia la escalera, pero una entidad lo agarra de la pierna

-¡Kurama, ayuda!-

Ella obedece y ataca la entidad antes de que lo arrastre

"Gracias"

Las entidades derriban el puente, pero llega a cruzar dando el salto de su vida, luego hay otro problema, el puente lo derribaron casi por completo, pero aun queda la barandilla de mano, aunque es arriesgado cruzar por ahi es la unica forma, una entidad lo empuja hacia el vacio, pero se agarra de la barra y sigue caminando, la ultima escalera por subir, hay un gancho para llevarlo al otro lado, corre impulsandose y apreta el boton, llega en un santiamen y baja el interruptor, luego empieza el portal hace una inversa en su mecanismo, en vez de liberar, empieza a aspirar. Todos los Entes son arrastrados hacia el vortice, luego de un tiempo, explota, no a lo grande, pero si lo suficiente como para destruir el mecanismo de activacion, pero ahora algo le preocupaba a Naruto

-Kurama... ¿Kurama, estas aqui?... ¡Kurama!-

Su prescencia es captada por Naruto

-Pense... Que te habias ido...-

#Afuera#

Naruto salia ileso de la instalacion, lo estaba esperando Tsunade y Shizune...

-¡Naruto!... No tuve que dejar que entraras... Tenia tanto miedo de perderte-

El se separa de Tsunade para hablarle

-Dime donde esta el cabron que creo el proyecto... No dejes que vuelvan a hacerlo... Si lo hacen... No quedara nada...-

Un cientifico sale de la camioneta de la corporacion creadora del portal

-Asi que me buscas... ¿Vienes a felicitarme por los progresos cientificos que hice?-

Naruto corre a Tsunade de su camino y se dirige hacia el corriendo, salta al estar enfrente suyo y le pega un puñetazo directo a la cara, tirandolo al suelo

-¿Pero que crees que haces mocoso de mierda? ¡Aprende a respetar a tus mayores!-

-¡Yo no tengo porque respetarlo! ¡Muchas personas con toda una vida por delante murieron por su estupido portal! ¡Juro que como me entere de que rearmaron el portal o se haya activado y usted tenga una relacion con esto, vendre a matarlo yo mismo ¿¡Me entiendio!?-

Se levanta del suelo, y va hacia el coche donde estaban Shizune y Tsunade esperando por el...

Bueno chicos y chicas espero les haya gustado este capitulo y subire mas seguido por la perdida de tiempo. Otra cosa: Un lector me dijo que juntara todos mis fic y los pusiera en paginas, si alguien sabe como hacerlo digame en los comentarios o mandenmen un mensaje. Y casi me olvido, no me acuerdo quien me dijo que queria saber mas de mi, con eso lo mismo, mandenme un mensaje o un review y les dire todo lo que quieran saber sobre mi

Hasta luego


	4. Chapter 4

Hooooooooola chicos y chicas, aqui Sarugafe tambien conocido como la primera hoja del otoño, espero me pedoneis por la demora pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo que tanto esperabias...

/

Sin techo...

Hace frio... Mucho frio... Estoy hambriento y cansado... Estar bajo el techo de una entrada de un edificio no es el mejor lugar para quedarse ahora... Me paro... Quiero caminar por algun motivo, hacia algun lado, no importa donde...

-Vaya mierda de vida... Primero nunca conoci a papa, luego soy un marginado sin vida social gracias a Kurama, mama se casa con el cabron de Kisame y tengo que huir de casa por... Por...-

Naruto se desmaya, cayendo a la nieve, si no despertaba, morira congelado si no se levanta prontamente, una sombra se proyecta en su cuerpo, este decide ayudarlo sin mas...

/

Dia siguiente...

Naruto despertaba, no recordaba que fue lo que paso ayer, ni recordaba desde cuando, una caja de carton era tan suave y comoda, abrio los ojos para investigar cual era esta razon, para su sorpresa estaba en un colchon, al lado de un bote de metal con fuego funcionando como estufa y, aparentemente, bajo un puente

-Hola, veo que despertastes, soy Shikamaru, ¿Y tu?-

-Mi nombre es Naruto, mucho gusto, ¿Podrias decirme donde estoy?-

-Estas en mi casa, no hay mucho lujo, pero almenos no hay ruido. Y dime ¿Como llegastes hasta aqui? Todos aqui tenemos historia, creo que tu tambien. ¿Te escapastes de casa, de alguna mala persona? ¿Asuntos con la ley?-

-...Yo...-

-Nha, se que no es asunto mio, pero mientras no hayas matado a nadie no pasa nada. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en la calle por cierto?

-Creo, que ya van semanas...-

-Pues para mi ya van tres años de vivir asi, uno se acostumbra a todo, hasta, vivir sin nada. Dejame presentarte a los otros, ese de ahi Chouji, puede que beba demasiado, pero es buena gente. Lee, no te le acerques si no se pincho su dosis. Y esa es Kurenai, esta embarazado y escapo de un novio cabron, pobrecilla-

-Shikamaru, gracias por ayudarme-

-No hay porque Naruto, no hay porque-

El rubio se levanta y decide salir a tomar aire fresco, una rampa que servia de hueco abre paso hacia la autopista cubierta de nieve, mira hacia abajo, aquel vacio, tan tentador para terminar su sufrimiento, todo su cuerpo le decia que abandonara este mundo tirandose, pero la voz de su amigo lo llama

-¡Eh Naruto! ¡Vamos a conserguir algo de dinero para comer!-

Sacandolo de ese suicida trance, da la vuelta dirigiendose adentro del puente, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de acompañarlo, pero tropieza, al lado suyo en el suelo, hay un retrato con la foto de una mujer, al mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos, sus ojos se vuelven blancos y tiene un pequeño recuerdo ligado a esa foto

_-Shikamaru, cariño... Tengo los resultados de las pruebas...-_

Vuelve en si al terminar ese recuerdo levantandose y caminando hacia la calle, pero por su mente rondaba una duda

"¿Quien era esa mujer?"

Encuentran una caja de carton y se sientan en ella, ambos esperando a que les ofrezcan dinero

-Este sera un buen lugar, con el frio, la gente hablanda un poco el sentido de caridad...-

-Yo ire por otro lado si tengo mas suerte, nos reuniremos en un rato-

Naruto empieza a caminar, hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y conseguir dinero llevarian un buen tiempo en ese lugar, pero al pasar por una cajero automatico, este empieza a funcionar y saca una buena suma de dinero, Kurama le retumba en la cabeza en señal de que fue ella

"Kurama no podemos tomar este dinero, ¿Y si alguien nos ve y piensan que somos ladrones?"

"**De ser asi, la carcel es mas comoda que la calle en esta epoca"**

"Vale, lo tomare solo porque estoy en momentos de crisis, pero nunca mas haremos esto"

**"Como digas..."**

El toma el dinero y se dirige con Shikamaru

-He vuelto, y consegui algo de cambio...-

-Naruto ¿De donde sacastes este dinero?-

-Pues... Por ahi...-

-Naruto, si robaste ese dinero...-

-A nadie le importa... Y Ya tenemos para comer esta noche. Shikamaru, no es que haya matado a nadie-

-Vale... Voy a comprar algo de comida, no te vayas-

El entra a la tienda y sale despues de un buen rato, un grupo de gente empieza a dirigirsele

-¿Que llevas en la bolsa vejete?-

-¡Pero si te ha tocado la loteria cabronazo!-

-Eh, no quiero problemas...-

-¿Problemas?, ¿Problemas?, ¿Crees que somos ladrones?-

Un sujeto con un bate lo golpea haciendolo caer al piso y doblandolo de rodillas

-¿Habeis visto? ¡Se ha doblado entero, eso si que mola!-

-Apartaos de el y no les hare nada...-

Los tipos se dan vuelta y empiezan a reir ante la proclamacion de Naruto

-¡Si el pordiosero tiene nieto!, sigue grabando tu, aqui te voy a demostrar como se juega mocoso-

Se avalanza para pegarle, no cuenta con la reaccion de Naruto, que le pega menuda colleja en el cuello antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Uno menos quedan dos

El 1 se tira con un cuchillo, el le agarra la muñeca, rompiendosela y agarrando el cuchillo, el 2 le intenta patear, pero se adelanta y le patea la rodilla, doblandose y el aprovecha esto y le zampa un bollo en toda la cara, el tio que dejo tirado en el suelo por el golpe en el piso se levanta, mientras lo otros dos lo agarran contra la pared, intenta golpearlo, pero le patea las manos, tirando el bate y con otra patada en la cara queda KO, el de la derecha quiere golpearlo, pero al hacerlo se le olvida que lo aflojo, se agacha y golpea al otro liberandose por completo, agarra el bate y se carga al 2° dejandolo KO, y el ultimo se zampa un bollo en la cara como el otro, tambien KO

Naruto se acerca a ayudar a Shikamaru

-¿Como... Como hicistes eso?-

-Yo, lo aprendi en el ejercito-

-Lo entiendo pero, eran 4 adultos, contra un crio-

-No compares calidad sobre cantidad, no sabian ni pelear. Vamonos antes de que vuelvan...-

Ya en el puente...

-¡Venid todos a comer!, Eh traido hasta chocolate de postre con la pasta que consiguio Naruto-

-¿Que leches te paso Shika?-

-Una pelea, de no ser por Naruto seguiria alli tirado. ¡Si lo hubierais visto!, Eran cuatro gilipollas contra el solo y el les dio por culo a todos-

-¿Los conocias?-

-Si, ya los habia visto, suelen buscar a gente sin nada a la que pegar, lo graban y con eso alardean-

-¡Putos chifaldos!, Me dieron masa una vez, no me recupero todavia...-

-¿Todos cuanto llevais aqui mas o menos?-

-Yo encontre el puente hace unos... Seis meses, me tope con Chouji, Lee aparecio despues, ¿Kurenai lleva aqui cuanto? ¿Tres semanas?-

-¿Y... Cuanto tiene el bebe?-

-El sale en... Un mes. Lleva dias sin dar patadas, ojala este bien. Mi novio solia pegarme, no queria al bebe, seguramente la habria matado-

-Kurenai... ¿Como te pusieron ese nombre?-

-Asi me dijo un amigo de la calle el dia que me escape, el primero de mi nueva vida. ¿Y tu que cuentas?, No nos dijistes casi nada de ti, ¿Como acabaste aqui?-

-Hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, hasta que me di cuenta de que me usaban. Se que... Les va a sonar raro pero, no soy normal y por eso mi vida se fue a la mierda...-

-Dices que eres anormal Naruto, ¿Pero en que sentido?-

-Una entidad, desde que naci me acompaña, es Kurama y, siempre me acompaña y hasta ahora es una de las pocas cosas en las que confio-

-Parece que Lee no es el unico con problemas de drogas-

-¡Chouji!-

Naruto se levanta y va al lado de Shikamaru

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Confia en mi-

Naruto agarra sus manos, Kurama se encarga de la conexion, sus ojos se dan vuelta y ya no es nada igual

-¿Naruto, estas bien?-

-**Shikamaru, cariño...-**

-¡No, Naruto, para!, No tiene gracia

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Shikamaru, cuatro años...-**

-Temari... No puedes ser tu-

**-Soy yo, mi amor, no te abandone, he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo...-**

-Dios mio...-

**-Me parte el alma verte asi, tan desesperado...-**

-Ha sido muy duro Temari, es muy duro, me siento vacio sin ti cariño, tan vacio...-

**-Deja de vivir en el pasado, nada cambiara nunca lo que compartimos, pero tienes que empezar una nueva vida, volver al trabajo, enamorarte, solo... Vuelve a ser feliz, por mi Shikamaru, hazlo por mi-**

-Te echo tanto de menos... Te echo mucho de menos...-

Naruto mueve bruscamente la cabeza hacia abajo, terminando la conversacion. Shikamaru se larga a llorar y Kurenai va a consolarlo, Chouji inicia conversacion con Naruto

-Es un milagro... ¡Un puñetero milagro!-

-Jodie... Gracias...-

El va a acostarse, fue un largo dia, pero algo en la noche lo despierta, es Kurenai...

El se levanta rapidamente y corre hacia ella donde ya estaban todos

-¿Martes? ¿Es el...?-

-Tiene contracciones...-

-¡Una ambulancia!, ¡Un hospital entero!-

-¡No no no!, ¡Un hospital no!, ¡Me quitaran al bebe!-

-¡Por dios mujer!, ¡Aqui no tenemos nada!, ¡Ni mantas, ni agua caliente! ¡Nada de nada!-

-¡No quiero que el bebe muera!-

-Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, calmate, tranquila, tranquila, estaras bien. Lee escucha, si sigues calle abajo veras un edificio abandonado, busca un modo de entrar. Chouji, tu ayuda a Kurenai aqui. Naruto, ven conmigo, vamos a buscar lo que nos hace falta. Y tu, no pienses en sacar esa niña antes de que lleguemos-

-Vale... ¡Pero apuraros joder!

Ambos salen en busca de alguna ayuda pero no existe para ellos, se detienen y Shikamaru ya tiene un plan

-Escuchame, quiero que este bebe tenga una oportunidad, por mas pequeña que sea en este mundo de mierda. Quiero que este abrigado, que tenga pañales, un biberon y ropa como cualquier persona y no voy a permitir que nazca debajo de un puente-

-Vale ¿Y cual es el plan?-

-Tenemos que entrar ahi y sacar lo que necesitamos-

"Kurama, abre la puerta cagando leches, ¡Es una emergencia!"

No pasa ni un segundo de la orden que la puerta se levanta

"Kurama, las camaras por favor"

Estas son destruidas, permitiendoles el paso

-¿Como hiciste eso?-

-¡No hay tiempo!, Agarremos lo que necesitamos y vamonos-

Lee los interecepta para darles un aviso

-¡Vamos aprisa, ya ha roto aguas!-

-¿Encontrastes el edificio?-

-Si Chouji esta con ella alli, vamonos-

Ellos llegan aprisa, no estaba muy lejos, los gritos de Kurenai se escuchan desde abajo, entran a la pieza donde estaban todos

-¡Llegais a tiempo!, ¡El bebe esta por nacer!-

Durante horas todos se dedicaron al progreso del nacimiento del bebe, hasta que finalmente sale a la luz

-Hemos tenido problemas querid, pero hoy sera diferente, tu y yo... Konohamaru-

Todos quedan a dormir alli, un edificio abandonado es mejor que vivir bajo un puente... Pero...

-¿Que?... ¿¡Pero que mierda!?-

El edificio estaba en llamas...

Naruto patea la puerta de Shikamaru para alertarlo de la situacion

-¡Arriba, el lugar esta en llamas!-

-Oh dios...-

-¿Y los demas?-

-Chouji esta en este piso, Lee, Kurenai y Konohamaru estan arriba-

-Vale, ire por ellos-

-Voy contigo-

-¡No, vete esto se derrumbara en cualquier momento!-

El escucha gritos desde un lado de la puerta, el picaporte esta muy caliente como para abrirse, entonces a la antigua, patea la puerta abriendola efectivamente, era Chouji el atrapado

-¡Kurenai... Kurenai y el bebe estan arriba!, ¡Tenemos que salvarlas antes de que todo se venga abajo!-

-¡Voy yo!, ¡Tu largate!-

Naruto sube las escaleras rapidamente mientras escucha los gritos de Kurenai y Lee, patea la puerta cerrada para continuar su rescate, se encuentra con Lee atrapado, si avanza mucho caera al fuego

-Vamos Lee, salta, ¡Salta!-

-¡No!, ¡No voy a poder!, ¡No llegare!-

-Si puedes, ¡Vamos salta!-

Lee salta casi llegando, agarrandose del borde con esfuerzo, el le ayuda a levantarse, abajo sacaron los pocos colchones que estaban estables, haciendo salva-caidas

-¡Lee, lanzate a los colchones!-

-¡No!, ¡No voy a poder!-

-Esta vez no hay opcion-

Naruto empuja a Lee, haciendolo caer en los colchones, por suerte no se lastimo, la parte dificil esta en que el camino hacia Kurenai esta bloqueado, la unica forma de seguir es por el marco de la ventana, casi llegando, el cuarto donde estaba antes explota, haciendo que el casi resbale, rompe la ventana para entrar y salvar a Kurenai

-¡Venga salgamos de aqui!-

Al abrir la puerta todo esta lleno de fuego, hay que saltar

-¡Kurenai tienes que confiar en mi! ¿Vale?-

Ambos se lanzan hacia el vacio

Kurama se encarga de frenar la caida lo mas posible haciendo una especie de burbuja protectora de aire, lamentablemente al caer, Naruto era el que estaba abajo, causandole inconsiecia, sus amigos intentaron hacer que reaccionara, no habia caso, decidieron llevarlo a un hospital, aparentemente estaba en coma, pero dijeron que se recuperarian...

Un tiempo despues...

Naruto despierta

-¿Donde estoy?... Mi cabeza...-

Estaba sentado en la camilla, intenta pararse, pero las piernas le fallan y cae, pero al rato recupera todos sus sentidos

-¿Donde estan todos?-

/

Y bueno hasta aqui llega el cuarto cap, disculpad si fue un poco corto, lo que pasa es que me estaba hartando ya que por algun motivo no me guardaba el archivo y lo escribi tres veces, pero recordad que aunque sea algo corto, todos los fics, que sean largos y que a la gente le guste debe de ser valorado bien, porque aunque no lo parezca, si que cuesta hacer un fic. Ya presentare mas de Harem de mobs, no os preocupeis, pero creo que la seguire despues de termianar esta historia

Hasta luego


End file.
